


Chaos & Family

by Tommy_Kill



Series: Zeith's family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Baby Lotor (Voltron), Good Zarkon (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentioned Alfor (Voltron), Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy_Kill/pseuds/Tommy_Kill
Summary: Keith has just shown Alfor's mercenaries who's boss, and his first act is to celebrate with his son and husband, nothing better after a massacre than childish laughter and loving glances.





	Chaos & Family

Keith slowly and tenderly swings the baby in his arms, little Lotor laughs heartily and reaches out to reach Keith's face that grimaces to cheer up the little boy, the small and chubby fingers of baby reach his cheek, the little fingers get dirty with blood that would soon start to dry, Keith is quick to take the blood from the fingers not wanting his baby dirty from this thing, his sweet boy would never be stained with the blood of those filthy.

Listening to the digital table behind him beeping nonstop Keith gets up and goes to answer whoever call without looking away from his precious boy to even know who is it, only looked at the video call screen when he heard the voice of his beloved .

"Keith! Lotor! By holy Dorothy, you are alive!" Zarkon says so relieved, his condition wasn't the best, but until he knew if his husband and son are all right, Zarkon would give fuck his injuries. He'd been trying to call Keith for almost an hour, called through all the tablets and tables his lover could access to find out his condition, Zarkon was almost in tears when he called more than fifty times and was answered in none.

"Yes, my love. Our little prince is a very smart boy, you needed to see the incredible crowd he was!" Keith says cheerfully, although the circumstances of the events were not ideal, they were still for celebration.

"Daddy winar! Daddy winar!" Lotor shouts excitedly and Zarkon smiles happily with his boy rolling his tongue with so much effort to say 'winner' to his father and still unable to pronounce right.

"What an incentive boy! Very well done" Zarkon praises the son who laughs happy with the attention received by both parents. "If he goes on like this I think we'll have another fight specialist in the family," says the emperor and the husband nods.

Zarkon takes a look at the scenario behind the two most important beings in his life and smile sadistic at Alfor's tremendous failure to attempt to assassinate them. Keith and Lotor were like two gods between the chaos of mortals, the Altean always seen as sweet and fragile with blood splatter here or there in his light clothing, just a small cut or other bleeding thin strips to be considered valid blows. At his feet numerous bodies in pitying states, deep cuts, some beheaded, others with limbs amputated in purposeful irregular cuts to cause more pain, the unlucker had cuts that cut through the trunk, Zarkon could almost see Keith sliding the sword on his hips and slowly dragging the blade on the opposite shoulder, laughing at it. Blood, a lot of blood, the emperor Galras could almost have thought the floor was bright red if he hadn't noticed the black spaces in the floor tile. And then in the center of the bloody filth, on the arms of the most beautiful demon was the sweetest creature of these worlds, even considered infamous and wrong by his blood mix was far from what was described as the filth and damnation of the specie, a cheerful laugh escapes the baby that fills the adults' hearts with such an overwhelming and sweet sensation, black eyes curiously watching parents and restless little hands that constantly move in Altean's ostentatious necklace.

Your two most important beings in your life, your loves, your salvation, your beloved family.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker, so sorry for any mistake, i tried my best. This my fanfiction, but in English, these and others of mine are in Portuguese on a Brazilian website, which I will slowly move to English here. I'd like to try this platform and find out if I can write in English, so this is a test, let's see if I'll enjoy writing here.
> 
> The second part of the Zeith's Family will be Zarkon learning to take care of Lotor without any help (disaster), Keith on vacation with Horneva and a six month belly with twins. I really hope my attempt at comedy works in the second part.


End file.
